Doctors Make It Better
by GumbyandPokey
Summary: A One off for fun.  Takes place after Season 1.  Maura makes Jane's bad day better.  Rizzles


**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters. Just borrowing them.

Maura jumped slightly as the thunder rattled her house. She had tried to get comfortable, forcing herself to ignore the clock that ticked away loudly, as if to taunt her. The weather had been horrible all day and Maura let her medical journal fall in her lap as she continued to pet Jo Friday's head in an effort to calm the poor creature during the storm. Just the thought of Jane was generally enough to calm her, for the moment, so she allowed her thoughts to travel to Jane throughout the day.

"_Why does the rain bring out all the crazy people," Jane said as she approached the murder scene and flashed her badge. "Rizzolli, homicide, Victor 825." Maura smiled at the raspy voice announcing to the scene she wasn't happy to be there, then returned to examining the knife wound in the victim's neck._

_Jane squatted down next to her and pointed at the victim's neck. _

"_Isn't that a lot of blood for just one person?"_

"_I never said it was blood." Maura moved the man's head to examine the other knife wound. "It's still a reddish-brown stain until I have the crime lab analyze it."_

"_It's coming out of his neck!"_

_Jane rose to her feet and surveyed the scene with Frost as the rain began to come down harder. "You'd think these people would seriously get inside! Who wants to stand out at a murder scene and get pelted with rain?"_

"_Can I just process the rest of the scene?" Frost still hadn't earned what Maura called his 'morgue legs' and she shook her head as the knife wound began to ooze more blood due to her examination._

"_Sure." Jane continued examining the crowd. She noticed a young man who quickly averted his eyes when she tried to focus on him. Cocking her head slightly, Jane continued her scan of the crowd then allowed her gaze to return to he young man. His eyes darted to the ground again and he began to fidget where he stood. Jane's instincts went into overdrive and she began to slowly make her way toward the crowd where the young man stood in the middle. Maura caught her movements in her peripheral vision and frowned, wondering what her best friend and lover was doing._

"_Excuse me!" Jane called out and thunder clapped all around them. The young man flinched, then panicked and Maura watched as he turned to run. "They always fucking run…" Maura heard Jane grumble just before Jane took off running with Frost following close behind._

Maura looked at her cell phone as it beeped to indicate she had a text message. She looked at it and smiled as Jane's name scrolled across her screen for the fifth time that day to check-in and postpone when she would see her again. The first time had been when Maura was beginning the Y incision on the victim from the morning and Jane had texted her to tell her they had the young runner from the scene in custody. The second was a sarcastic text, as far as Maura could tell, since it indicated that Jane loved the rain and having to run over a mile in it to get her perp. The third was telling Maura she was starving, and the fourth was declining Maura's offer to bring her lunch.

Maura had heard from Frost that she had been interrogating her suspect the majority of the day, but that running, sliding, and tackling the suspect in the mud and pouring rain had made Jane cranky. Maura had realized how bad it was when Frost preferred to stay hidden with Maura in the morgue rather than working with Jane on interrogating their suspect.

The text Maura just received told her all she needed to know; Jane would be arriving with beer and take-out to ride out the rest of the storm within the hour. Maura refilled her glass of wine and placed a strawberry in front of Bass, shooing Jo Friday away from it to allow Bass to eat in peace. She lit candles, mostly because she was afraid the power would go out with the strength of the storm, but also hoping it would be calming and relaxing to Jane after the day she had had.

It hadn't been more than twenty minutes that had passed when she heard Jane's voice swearing as she stumbled up the walk.

"Damn it," Jane groaned as she hopped on one foot to the door. "What a great way to cap off the evening!" Maura placed her journal next to her glass of wine and smiled as she waited for Jane to walk through the door. She heard the jingle of Jane's keys, the incessant barking of Jo Friday as she greeted her master.

"I get it, I see you," Jane said in her raspy voice and Maura's heartbeat began to quicken. She took in the sight before her, mud on Jane's pants and shoes, her shirt dirty and what appeared to be reddish-brown stains near the collar. Jane's hair was wet, curling up due to the moisture and humidity in the air, and she had smudges of dirt on her cheeks.

"What is that on your arm?" Maura rose to her feet and watched Jane place the bags of food on the countertop. "You have a rather large hematoma ."

"A what?"

"A bruise" Maura confirmed in a tone that only Maura could pull off without coming across as superior. "You have a huge bruise." Maura's fingertips gently caressed Jane's forearm that was not only bruised, but also covered in caked on mud. "What happened?"

"I had to chase that asshole blocks from the scene, it was over a mile before I even caught up to him. It had to be some idiot that ran track throughout high school."

"You chased him?" Maura's eyebrows shot up several inches and smiled at her next thought. "How did you catch him in your masculine shoes?" Maura allowed a small grin to spread across her face.

"Seriously?"

"Where else are you hurt?"

"All over," Jane mumbled as she began to pout and shake what Maura affectionately called her masculine shoes.

"Why don't I," Maura paused, placing a gentle kiss on Jane's cheek, "put the take-out in the oven to keep it warm while you go shower."

"My pants are ripped on the bottom."

Maura saw her opportunity and quickly seized the moment. "Even an outstanding tailor couldn't mend them. They aren't ripped at a seam, so you'll always tell in how the pant will fall to the shoe. We can buy a new pair of black pants this weekend."

"I have five other pair. I don't have to replace them right now." Jane answered.

"I wouldn't hurt for us to go. Maybe you'd find something different that suited you," Maura offered.

"You're using this as an excuse to change my style of dress?"

The small smile that turned the corners of Maura's lips made it impossible to not smile back.

"Fine," Jane muttered, heading off toward the bathroom. "But don't think we won't talk about this later."

Maura kept herself busy by cleaning up the kitchen, putting the take-out food in the oven to keep it warm, feeding Jo Friday and taking her out once more in the rain before settling in for the night. She hadn't noticed everything she had accomplished until she heard the shower shut off and looked around at her surroundings.

Jane came out into the kitchen with her hair damp and dressed in a Red Sox t-shirt and a pair of loose jogging shorts. Jane's smile became hesitant when she saw that Maura hadn't set out plates and the beer she had brought home was nowhere in sight.

"Are we eating?"

"Only after I look over your injuries. You had reddish-brown stains…"

"It was blood, Maura," Jane interrupted as she folded her arms defensively over her chest. "Even if I can unequivocally tell you that I scraped my cheek when I tackled the perp you still can't say it can you?"

"Fine," Maura waved her hand dismissively as she turned and opened her medical bag, "sit down while I look at your injuries."

Jane pouted as she flopped down on the chair with her legs spread slightly open and her eyes rolling at the notion that she needed medical care. Maura started by pushing Jane's damp hair away from her face, but instead of kissing her Maura ran her soft fingertips over Jane's eyebrow that shot up to question Maura's actions.

Maura let her fingers trace down Jane's jaw, loving her perfect bone structure, admiring it not just as Jane's lover but a doctor as well. Jane swallowed hard to fight the urge to pounce on Maura as she placed her stethoscope around her neck.

"You're so beautiful."

Jane sat frozen; unable to do anything but blink, as she felt Maura's fingers graze over her arm where her bruise was still growing darker.

"Maura," Jane's voice was huskier than usual, pleading with Maura as she closed her eyes to relish in Maura's gentle touch.

"Your facial abrasion is fine." Maura leaned forward and allowed her breath to caress Jane's skin. "You won't have a scar, the wound isn't deep enough so in days it will disappear. You have amazing ossa faciei."

"In English," Jane demanded in a voice just above a whisper.

"Your facial bones, the structure, it's so strong."

Maura's statement went unanswered as Jane felt Maura's fingers stroke her bare thighs. She ran her fingers down them, reveling in the softness of Jane's skin as it was just moisturized using what Jane always termed Maura's 'ridiculously over-priced' lotion.

"I love the smell of that lotion on your body. Its scent truly does change in reaction to the body that wears it. It is a sign of true quality in a lotion to remain unique based on each individual's pH balance."

Jane simply nodded, unable to respond as she anticipated Maura's next touch.

"I'm going to have to move your pajama shorts down." Jane hardly put up a protest as Maura gently took them off, treating them with such care to neatly fold them, while Jane would have simply thrown them down knowing how ancient they were.

Maura traced the outline of Jane's hipbone and tried to remain focused, despite the fact that removing Jane's shorts alerted her to the fact that Jane had foregone underwear for the night.

"Babe." Jane closed her eyes as she whispered for Maura's attention.

Maura ignored her pleas as she urged Jane's thighs wider. She used only one finger to apply an ointment to a scrape on Jane's hip, but allowed her hair to tickle the tops of Jane's thighs as she watched her finger apply the medicine.

"You have an amazing bedside manner, Dr. Isles." Jane tried to break the building tension with a joke. "I'd love to be your guinea pig anytime."

"I don't get to hone my skills often," Maura chuckled as she gazed into Jane's eyes and saw they were dazed and her pupils were dilating quickly. "You know, given most of my patients are dead and I suffer from Anthropophobia."

"Um, bless you." Jane smiled as Maura looked up to meet her dazzling and proud smile. She often teased Maura over her vocabulary and this was no exception. Despite not wanting to be tended to, Jane was certainly beginning to enjoy her physical at the hands of Dr. Isles. "Aren't you going to check that gash on my other leg?"

"It's more of a superficial injury, a gash would indicate a deeper wound and the need for stitches. You won't need stitches because it isn't near a joint where it would continuously open when flexed and it isn't cosmetically going to look any better after healing to pull the skin together because it isn't exceptionally deep. A longer wound might require stitching."

"Your touch is very healing." Jane's smile mesmerized Maura as she dabbed antibiotic cream on the other scrape.

Maura instantly recognized Jane's look, her passion and desire bubbling up underneath the surface, as Jane fought to gain control and play along with Maura's teasing.

When Jane pulled at Maura's shirt Maura stepped back and teasingly, slowly removed her shirt without ever breaking eye contact with Jane. Sucking in a sudden, deep breath, Jane quickly removed her own shirt and discarded it by throwing it somewhere near her on the floor. Maura had one additional step, and she blinked rapidly to focus as she removed her bra and smiled at the appreciation and desire she saw reflected in Jane's deep brown eyes.

"Do you have a boo-boo Dr. Isles that I need to help _you_ with?"

"Oh," Maura paused to clear her voice as she forced herself to look Jane in the eyes despite her being topless. She forced herself into the role-play that Jane was clearly setting up for her. "I do have a 'boo-boo' as you call it, although we both know that is hardly a technical term."

Jane reached out and grabbed Maura's hand, pulling her closer into her personal space, and smiled as she opened her eyes wide seeing that Maura's breasts were right at her eyelevel.

"I see these are in need of my attention." Jane allowed her tongue to gently wet both of Maura's hard nipples. She blew cold air gently onto each of them, feeling Maura's fingers snake through her damp hair and hold her head closer to her breasts.

"Maybe the swelling will go down once they've gotten the proper attention," Jane teased. She took one nipple between her teeth and pulled at it gently as her tongue teased the painfully hard nipple. Jane's long fingers worked the other, rolling it between her thumb and finger to arouse Maura further.

"Jane…." Maura bit her bottom lip; determined to take control back from Jane in their game of seduction. She wasn't certain when she had lost it, when Jane began turning the table on her, but knew how to take it back quickly.

Maura stepped out of Jane's grasp and slowly unzipped her skirt, allowing it to fall to her feet before she slowly kicked it to the side. She was left with her favorite black lace thong and her Manolo Blahnik pumps. Maura was briefly reminded of Jane's initial reaction to the pumps, how she had nearly had beer come out of her nose at the presumed cost of the shoes. Now, however, it appeared that Jane was in full appreciation of the spiked heels. Maura walked slowly toward her, stopping on the right side of Jane, touching her cheek, and then swinging her leg over to straddle Jane in the chair.

When Maura settled in, moving her hips seductively over Jane to tease her more as she got comfortable, Jane's voice stuck in her throat at the gorgeous sight before her.

"I have another boo-boo." Maura's dimples made an appearance as it almost visibly killed her to use the term Jane had chosen to tease her with. "It appears to be very damp and in need of your personal attention."

"Aren't you the doctor?" Jane's voice was high-pitched and Maura did nothing to hide her smile.

"I am, but you seemed to want to take that role over. Not too long ago I distinctly remember being one hell of a cop. You said I was a bad ass."

"You had me handcuffed," Jane chuckled as she moved her hands on Maura's ass and scooted her in closer to touch her tongue to Maura's lips.

"Well, if you would rather not be the doctor…"

Jane cut off Maura's sentence mid-way through by crushing her lips to Maura's. The kiss was anything but gentle; their arousal mounting quickly, Jane didn't want to waste any more time on role-playing and teasing. Jane's tongue demanded entrance and Maura quickly succumbed. Their tongues did a familiar dance, and Maura moaned when she broke free to take in a much-needed breath.

Maura recaptured Jane's lips as she reached behind her and drew Jane's hand between their bodies, slipping it inside her thong and placing it on her dripping center.

"God, Maura," Jane moaned as she felt Maura's arousal so evident when she touched her. When Jane's finger began to circle Maura's clit, Maura dug her fingers into Jane's firm shoulders and allowed her head to fall back arching her breasts toward Jane.

Jane captured Maura's nipple in her mouth as she dipped a finger inside of her lover. Maura's nails raked over Jane's shoulders and forearms as she bucked her hips in response.

Jane paused, pressing against Maura's hips. "These have to go," she whispered, tugging at the waistband of the thong.

"Please, Jane."

"I'll take care of you," Jane promised, one hand anchoring Maura's hip as she stood on shaky legs. They fumbled together, struggling to hurriedly slide the thong down Maura's legs. Maura yanked one leg free, throwing herself back onto Jane's lap before kicking the offending garment from her other ankle.

Jane pulled Maura against her, one hand tangling in Maura's hair as the other slipped between her legs once again. Jane slipped on finger back inside as her thumb began working circles around Maura's clit. Maura tugged Jane's head back to her breasts as her hips rocked against Jane's hand.

Jane forced herself to focus on Maura's pleasure and ignore her own throbbing center, hell bent on giving Maura the most pleasure she could to throw her over the edge and into an orgasm.

"Fuck me," Maura begged and Jane's eyes flew open as she released Maura's nipple and watched Maura's head fall to the side as she began to shake. Jane added another finger and went deeper, curling her fingers upward and expertly throwing Maura into a powerful orgasm.

"Jane!" Maura's voice screaming her name was enough to make Jane want to scream. She felt her own clit throb, as she watched Maura writhing in passion on her lap. She felt her own arousal seep out of her center as she felt Maura's all over her hand. Jane held Maura to her, stroking her hand tenderly along Maura's back as she began to come down from her orgasm.

When Maura's head fell to Jane's shoulder and she placed a kiss on Jane's salty skin, glistening with sweat, it dawned on Maura just how worked up Jane had become.

"You're perspiring," Maura said in a soft, husky voice. "Your eyes, you have such papillary dilation, I can tell you need me." Maura did nothing to hide her smile, her dimples shining through as Jane began to chuckle in her sexy, raspy voice.

"You got that from my eyes and not my throbbing clit?"

"Oh," Maura's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she pulled back and saw the glistening wetness between Jane's legs. Maura quickly swung her leg over and stood up, walking toward their bedroom with an added swing to her hips. She flipped her hair back as she looked over her shoulder at Jane still in the chair with desire in her eyes.

"Bring my stethoscope, Jane," Maura smiled as Jane stood up. "I have a feeling you'll need a lot of bed rest as well."


End file.
